My time with you
by Hetawonders
Summary: Rin was left in Kagomes village, Sesshomaru leaving her behind. Slowly he vistits less. Causing rin sadness. When Sesshomaru figures out what he really wants and what he needs to do, Rin becomes his mate... what happens on there crazy adventure now that there lovers? what will they do? keep traviling? SessxRin {rated M just incase!}
1. Just the beginning

My time with you

Rin fell to her knees crying. This was yet another time Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't take her with him. He always had a excuse like "Its to dangerous" or "You could die". It wasn't fair, she was finally an adult! She couple make her own decisions! She could follow him if she wants to! But nooooo, Sesshomaru couldn't bring her. Though she traveled everywhere as a child. Why not now!? Every time Sesshomaru-sama came he always said no. And over the couple months shes been in that village, he's slowly visited less. Its been along time...

{1st month- Every day unless he was travailing, and she could go most the time.  
2nd month- Every other day unless he was travailing, and she could go half the time.  
3rd month- Two times a week unless he was travailing, and she could go two out of five times.  
4th month- Once a week unless he was travailing, and she could go one out of five.  
5th month- Once every two weeks, and she couldn't go.  
6th month- One day out of the month, not allowed to go.  
7th month- Once every two months, cant leave the village.  
8th month- Once a year... }

Its been an entire year since I saw him... Who knows how long the next time he'll be here will be!

Kagome went to comfort Rin but Inuyasha held her back, and whispered "This is between them..."

Sesshomaru was angry with Rin now, she makes him look foolish "You are to stay here." He demanded, his eyes going a bit pink and the smooth lines on his face going jagged.

Rin wiped away her salty tears with her hands. She stood up, the wind blowing dramatically. Her silky brown hair flowing like a river as the wind blew. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness, anger, and salty tears, threatening to spill out like a waterfall. Her kimono, one that Sesshomaru got her. Dark blue with green flowers and yellow dots. Her kimono sways in the wind as if dancing with the breeze. Her slim legs a bit shaky, taking all her concentration not to fall over. Her heart rate was beating incredibly fast, and her breathing was heavy. Light sobs would escape her mouth every few moments.

Sesshomaru had his reasons not to let her go. He loved her beauty, and would be terribly sad if she died cause he couldn't protect her. If she was hurt while by his side. Plus, he could never mate a human! He would not follow his fathers foot steps. He hated humans and half breeds! It would be even worse if he mated an human and his child would be a half-breed, nothing more, nothing less! If he was around her any longer his demon would take over and claim her as his. Oh, how much he craved her. Her beauty, scent, and presence...

Sesshomaru turned around, feeling his demon side trying to escape, and take her as his, right then and there. Tell her he would never leave her side, and would protect her forever.

"When will you be back..?" Rin whispered, her head hanging so she was looking at her bare feet.

"When ever I have time." He simply stated in his cold harsh voice. Plain and emotionless.

"When exactly will you have time?" Rin asked another question in a whisper, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't become mad at her. She just missed her Lord.

"In one year..." He answered his question, with a ragged voice, clearly becoming angry.

"But them why can't I go with you!" Rin spoke up and lifted her head to look at Sesshomaru, his back facing her.

"Cause I said so! What if I said I was never coming back!?" The demon lord yelled at the human woman, tuning around eyes blood red and lines on his face jagged. He finally lost it...

This surprised the young woman, hes never yelled at her.. At least not like that... Instead of scaring the poor girl, it angered her. To think she is disappointed about him leaving, and wants to be by his side forever! She is crying over him and thats what he says...

"You selfish JERK! Then don't come back! Like I care! Well I dont! I... I... I hate you! Bastard!" Rin screeched, fists balled up. She stomped her foot "AGH!" She screamed in frustration. This was her first temper tantrum of her life! "Just leave already!" She yelled at the stunned demon lord. After that all her tears slid down her cheek "I hate you Sesshomaru-sama.." Rin whispered and ran away to her official home.

Everyone stood stunned... Everyone thinking different thoughts. Sesshomaru had no idea, and his demon was yelling at him. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo were scared. But Kagome finally realized... The poor girl was just in love!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed at him with her hands on her hips, everyones attention turning to her "Rin is right, you are a bastard! A clueless bastard!" After those words left her lips she ran to her house, the one Rin ran into.

After Kagome talked to Rin, Inuyasha went in there to pull Kagome out. Sesshomaru now had to stay, so he didn't leave with her hating him. He would have to make it up to her... Without having to take her with him.

Rin sat on the cold wooden floor, the setting sun her only source of light. The corner she was in was dark. Just were she wanted to stay for the rest of her life.. How could she be so stupid to fall in love with a demon lord, that hates humans!

A knock came from the door, causing Rin to jump a little. "Come in..." She sighed wiping the fresh tears away, that were about to fall.

Sesshomaru walked elegantly into the room "Rin?" As he spoke her name she shuttered. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh its you.. What do you want.." She tried to sound angry as she spoke but it didnt really work, with the sobs in the way.

"For you to be happy!" A blush formed across him face as he explained "If you come with me you could get hurt or even die. I would hate my self for eternity if you got hurt while by my side..."

Suddenly a wave of guilt flowed threw Rin. She would have never said the stuff she did if she knew that.

Now in a much softer voice "If you want me happy, then I would be by your side." She stood up turning around to face him. Her tear stained cheeks were blood red. And her normally lively brown eyes were dull and full of salty tears. Her hair was tangled and all over the place, like when she was a child, but worse. Rin's kimono was hanging off her shoulder. "What if I was killed here? You still didn't protect me... Plus, when I die, I want to be with you.."

Sesshomaru was speechless. Not just by her words but her appearance. He always wanted her to stay beautiful, he ruined that but making her cry... Over him. He wanted her to be happy, she wasn't happy without him... He wants to be with her, but he left her here... Alone.

He was the reason she was sad. He was the reason she cried... All the time. He was the reason she was angry. But over all, he was the reason she was lonely...

How foolish he felt.

"Rin... Would you like to accompany me..." Sesshomaru whispered softly, holding out his hand.

"Of course.." She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"But under one condition..." The demon spoke with a smirk spread across his face.

Rin was surprised "Anything milord!" She almost screamed, joy in her voice.

"You are to be my mate..." He whispered his smirk growing bigger and in a seductive voice, running his thumb over her cheek, while licking his lips. Making Rin gasp...


	2. Perfect match and InuKimi

Hello! Hope you enjoy!

Rin walked barefoot on the mushy, damp soil. Holding her kimono to it wouldn't get ruined. The moon was no where to be found in the dark sky. The darkness of the night, engolfing the lands. Swallowing it in pitch black, only light were the stars.. or candles. Which Sesshomaru didnt have. They have now been traviling for three days, non stop.

Rin struggled to walk, as her aching feet, almost bleed. And her slim legs wobbly, as each step hurt her feet even more, and her body swaying back and forth. Her kimono held in her clenched fists, knuckles turning white. Her normal silky hair was now ragged, and in her face. Blowing the brown hair from her eyes, so she could... almost see where she was going.

Only three days of travling and Rin was already sick of it! Where were they going anyways? Somewhere he probably didn't know the location of. Like always...

Her heavy breaths catching the dog demons attention. Rin's fast heart beat, tired legs, and half open eyes. For god sake, of course her eyes were half open, she hasn't sleep for four days! And that was taking an effect, and quikly.

"Keep up, stupid girl!" Jaken, the little toad demon, that also follows Sesshomaru, screamed poking her with his staff of two heads.

The poor girl falling over into the mud, from his harsh poke. She was so sleepy, Rin fell asleep once she hit the mud. Sesshomaru having to carry her before they could make camp.

"Why is this stupid girl back, milord!?" The small demon shouted, pointing to Rin as if she were some ugly creature, "She obviously is slowing us down!"

The Lord of the Western lands growled in protest "Jaken.." He threatened the smaller demon, by saying his name with a jagged voice and clenched teeth.

Rin layed propped up on Ah-un, that was leaned on a tree. Her eyes delacetly shut and soft, collected breathing. She curled up, hugging her knees, from the sudden wind that started up. Rin layed cold, and calm. She looked so peaceful, in her sleep. Her face glowing by the starts light. Her kimono sliding up her pail legs as she tosses to one side to get confy. Snuggling into Ah-un, her face glowing along with her now exposed legs. Thin and smooth, just like the rest of her. Shining in the night as if she was one of those stars herself. Chest rasing and lowering, in a slow pace.

Sesshomaru stared at the beauty. And Rin was all his.. He layed beside her, there bodys fitting into eachother like a match. He wrapped his arms around her waist, after pulling her kimono down, to cover her legs. He gentally, not waking the sleeping Rin, kissed and licked her mating mark. A shutter went threw her body, causing the demon to smirk, in satisfaction.

The lord felt terrible for tiring his mate, to were she passed out... Somethimes he forgets shes only human! But that didn't change anything, he would always love and protect her. How foolish he was to not realized and accepted his love for this human. Only if he did sooner. Later after this last journy, the demon was planning to rest from traviling and pup his mate.

The two of the together looked perfect. But not to all, as Jaken sat behind a tree trying not to throw up his dinner. He wasn't use to his lord showing any compassion to anyone! It was quite suprising to him... That the strongest demon ever, couse fall in love with a human girl that didnt even know how to defened herself.

But thats what Sesshomaru always looked for in his mate. Beauty. Compassion. Streangth. Courage. Trust. Faith. Love. Hate. And, someone her could protect with out them saying they could have done it themselfs. And Rin was every single one. She hade just a bit of hate in her... The baindents that killed her family. That was a major one.

The young girl still had dreams about it...

Sesshomaru felt bad for the woman, but at the ame time, was happy. Not to be selfish or harsh, he liked that they died. Cause if they didnt.. he wouldnt have never meet Rin. And she wouldnt be in his arms, as his mate.

But if they were, they wouldnt let her see him, and what would they think about her falling in love with a demon... Not to good he could guess that much.

Sesshomaru and Rin laied under the stars in eachothers arms, for the rest of the night..

Rin woke up in a dark room. The curtains blocking the sunlight from entering the room. But little rays passed the cutains and shown in the room. The king sized bed had silky black sheets and silky red covers. The stroke of the hand felt like the smoothest thing ever. It was also very comfy. She slid out of the perfectly made bed, she slept in trying not to ruin them. The rooms so quiet all she could hear was them 'thump' as her foot made contact with the freezing floor. Walking lightly to the door, opening it to revial a long hallway.

She reconized this place.. Sesshomarus mother, InuKimi, damn didnt that woman hate her! She never knew exactly why but she knew it had something to do with being a human. But what was she doing here? She walked down the long hallway, taking many turns and going down a few stairs.

After what felt like hours of searching Rin finally found the dinning room. The table a dark wooden, long table. Able to hold 36 people. All the seats had plats and silverwear infront of them, all ready for the food, that was to be served, when needed.

Right beside the Dinning room is the living room, like place. Where seats are set around the room.

Up the stairs and across the hall way big double doors that were white, with creative and beautiful carvings that were made into the wooden door.

"Come in..." InuKimi demanded, right before she could knock.

As she walked into her study, she noticed there were many paintings and decorations.

"Sesshomaru is just finishing up his journy, but he'll be back soon. You were so tired my child that you wouldn't wake up. So he had to drop you off here, to rest and regain yourself... She explained to Rin, noticing the frown that appered in her face. "Whats the matter, my dear?"

InnKimi was actually being kind to her... "Im just a l-little bummd I was to tired to travel." The human girl whispered hanging her head to look at the ground, as she also played with her hands behind her back.

"Im sure he has other journeys you may join him on.." She whispered two, but louded enough for her to hear.

OK... hope you enjoyed it! Ill try to update later! sorry for the spelling! its 5 am and i havent gone to bed yet XD night everyone!


End file.
